harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talbott Winger's mother
- Talbott mentioned that his father snuck a poem he wrote in a newspaper when he was six years old. As Talbott was born in 1972 or 1973, the earliest he could have turned six was 1978. As such, Talbott's father was still alive in 1978. As both of Talbott's parents died in the same attack, she was also alive in 1978. and 1981 |marital = Married |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = Female |family = *Husband † *Talbott Winger (son) |animagus = White Swan |job = Healer |loyalty = *Winger family *St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries |theme = st-mungo-employee }} Talbott Winger's mother was a witch who opposed Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War, though neither she nor Talbott's father joined any defence organisation. Biography At some point in her life, she trained to become Healer, and worked as one at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a wizarding hospital in London. She was also an Animagus, and in preparation for an attack, taught her son how to become one. She and her husband were vehemently opposed to the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters reign of terror across Great Britain, although she and her husband for some reason did not join the Order of the Phoenix. One day, she and Talbott's father were murdered by Death Eaters, though their son managed to escape, due to Animagus ability to transform into an Eagle at will, allowing him to fly away to safety. Personality and traits She was evidently a mothering and kind soul, as shown by her work as a Healer, and by nurturing upbringing of her son. She evidently loved and cared about her son Talbott immensely and his welfare, as she taught her son to become an Animagus, in order to help him escape danger should he have needed to, an ability which saved her son's life. She was also clearly a very powerful and accomplished witch in her own right, as shown by her career path and her very remarkable ability to have become an Animagus. Magical abilities and skills *'Healing magic': As a professional Healer employed at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, she would have been an expert in the art of medical magic, including with healing spells, healing potions and other magical remedies. *'Transfiguration': Talbott's mother was remarkably skilled in Self-Transfiguration that she was able to become an Animagus. She could transform into a White Swan at will. In addition, she would have received at least an "Exceeds Expectations" or an "Outstanding" in this subject at both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level, as it is a compulsory requirement for Healer training. *'Potions': For her career, she would have been very skilled and knowledgeable in the brewing of various healing potions. She would have received either an "Exceeds Expectations" or "Outstanding" at both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level in the subject, as is the requirement for all Healers. She would have also successfully brewed the Animagus potion in order to complete her Animagus training, a potion known for being very time-consuming and complex, showing her to have been highly proficient in the art of potion-making. *'Herbology': As part of her job, she believed in using fresh herbal ingredients for healing, so she kept a garden in her home of magical and mundane plants. It also influenced Talbott to be interested in the subject at Hogwarts. She would have received either an "Exceeds Expectations" or "Outstanding in this subject at both N.E.W.T and O.W.L. level, as it is a compulsory requirement for Healer training. *'Charms': As a Healer, she would have achieved either an "Exceeds Expectations" or "Outstanding" at both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level in this subject, as it is a compulsory requirement for Healer training. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': She would received either an "Exceeds Expectations" or "Outstanding" at both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. level in this subject, as it is a compulsory subject requirement for all Healers. She would have been proficient with medicating or curing health conditions and injuries caused by dark magic, such as by using counter-curses. Appearances * Notes and references fr:Mère de Talbott Winger Category:Animagi Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:First Wizarding War casualties Category:Healers Category:Married individuals Category:Murder victims Category:St Mungo's employees Category:Unnamed family members Category:Winger family Category:Wizards